


New culture, New rules

by ItsmeYuri



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After The Tournament Of Power, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsmeYuri/pseuds/ItsmeYuri
Summary: “Hey, Vegeta. What was planet Vegeta like?”That. That was the sentence that started it all. The question that led to a long and bumpy journey towards happiness.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), mild Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1: A Saiyan Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my incentive for being lazy with my other fanfic! 
> 
> Just wanna add some details here:  
> Bulma and Vegeta never got married in this timeline, they had children, but Vegeta feels like if he concedes to the earth’s culture, that he is abandoning his Saiyan blood.

(In a distant rocky desert on planet Earth.) 

The two powerful saiyans end their spar, Goku offers to fetch them water bottles and towels for the two as he places his fingers to his temple. Vegeta stares at his rival as he ITs back to Capsule Corp. ‘What is Kakarot up to...’ 

Goku returns with the bottles and towels, handing half of his quarry to Vegeta. An awkward silence falls between the two men as they cool off. Vegeta notices Goku’s sad attempts at breaking the silence with a conversation but only ignores him. 

“Hey, ‘Geta. What was planet Vegeta like?” Goku questioned, trying to start up a conversation. 

Vegeta almost chocked on air. He looked at Goku with shock. 

The other Saiyan had never shown interest in their home planet before, so Vegeta was more than a little surprised. 

“Why the hell should I tell you, clown!?” 

“Oh common ‘Geta! I just wanna know!” 

Vegeta grits his teeth, annoyed by the use of his nickname. He scoffs and walks farther away. Goku may be a fellow saiyan but that didn’t mean he had to talk to him about their home planet with him. 

… 

Though, it could be nice to converse about it with someone. Plus, Vegeta was starting to get a little homesick, though he would rather die before telling anyone that. 

He turned to the other saiyan, who was now moping at his failed attempt. 

“It was much like earth, but very different as well.” He paused, seeing Goku look back at him with surprise. “It had red skies, green grass and white clouds. Buildings weren't complex and you would always see a pod or two flying through the air.” He stops for a moment. 

“Honestly, I do not remember much else about the planet, I was fairly young the last time I was there. Most of my childhood was spent on Freeza’s ships and different planets.” He finishes, opening the bottle in his hand and taking a good, long sip. 

“Oh.” Goku looks down, mumbling to himself. “So, uh, would'ya like it if we brought back the Saiyans and planet Vegeta?” 

Vegeta does a spit-take, coughing loudly. 

“WHAT?!” He says after recovering. 

Everything grew quiet once more. 

‘What is this idiot on about? Is he serious? Actually bringing them back? All of them?’ 

Vegeta paused for a long time, questions flooded his mind, but one stood out from the rest. 

“Why. You have never shown ANY interest in our home world in the past, then, _suddenly_ , you want to bring it back?! What are you planning _Kakarot_!?” 

“This wasn’t sudden at all! I’ve been thinking about it for a while now...” 

Vegeta scoffs. 

“Hah! You? Thinking about something? Now, _that_ , is hilarious.” 

“Heeeeey! I think about things sometimes too!” 

Quiet. 

‘I... I could be the prince again... Wait. What am I talking about!? I _AM_ THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!! .... Of - ... Of all _t_ _hree_ Saiyans... But wouldn’t anymore just be a nuissance? They’ll all be weak after all. It would be nice to see farther again though.’ His mind raced left and right, trying to find all the pros and cons. 

Of course, it's not the first time he’s considered it, but its definitly the first time he gave it a serious thought. 

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Vegeta mumbles, avoiding eye contact with his sparring partner. 

Goku does a double-take and just stares at him for a long second, before putting up his signature grin. “Great! So, what are we waiting for then?” 

“Wait, now?!?” 

“Why not!” 

“Because, idiot, were both still sweaty and our clothes are all torn.” 

“Oh right! Forgot about that.” Goku averts his eyes while letting out a low chuckle. 

Vegeta rolls his eyes and scoffs once more. 

(Time Skip!) 

Vegeta walks out of his room in the new battle suit Bulma made for him. 

‘Blasted women. I never asked her to make this, did I?!’ He thumbs over the fabric. ‘Though, I must admit that, if nothing else, it _is_ comfortable.’ Vegeta lets slip a tiny smile. ‘I wonder what I should say to the old man...’ 

“Heeeeeey, ‘Geta! Over here!” The prince is brought back to reality by the waving idiot in a flashy orange jump suit on his lawn. 

“So, are you ready to go now?” Goku asks with a bit more excitement in his voice then he should. 

Vegeta looks away, frowning, but nods. 

“Alright then, let's go!” 

They spend a good two hours collecting the earth’s Dragon Balls, since Goku wanted to take a lunch break and Vegeta wouldn’t stop trying to blow up the area when he got too frustrated looking. 

At the last location, they find themselves in a field of flowers, as corny as that sounds. They begin the search in the nearby bushes. 

“Well, we’ve searched all the trees and bushes, wonder where it could be...” Goku scratches the back of his head. 

"Did you even get us to the right place? Knowing you, it's probably not even here." He clenched his teeth in frustration. 

“I’m sure it was here!” He claims as he pulls out the radar they borrowed form Bulma. The dot that was once right under them was moving away fairly quickly. 

“Great. One of the creatures of this planet has it.” 

“’s fine ‘Geta! We’ll just get it back from them.” 

They follow the moving dot but see no indication of a land animal running with it. Vegeta checks for birds but sees none. 

“Where the hell is it!?” He growls, throwing a blast at the ground before Goku could stop him. A roar rings through the secluded forest. 

It was loud and honestly sounded more like a screech. Something comes up to bite Vegeta, but he dodges easily. It was a huge green snake that sprouted for the ground, it was at least several mountains tall. “Ooooh, it was underground!” Goku shouts in an understanding tone. 

The prince lifts his arm and blasts the snake in the head. Another ear-piercing screech. Goku stops Vegeta from throwing another as the snake flops to the ground. 

“Look,” He points to the horn on its nose. “there it is.” 

Sure enough, it was stuffed in a small crack on the horn. Goku teleports over to it but gets shaken off before he can reach it. He tries again, this time almost getting bitten by one of its giant fangs. He goes for a third try and manages to touch it before getting shaken off, again. He backs away and goes for a different tactic. Goku concentrates his energy and throws it to the snake. It envelops his snout, creating a massive Ki ring. With the snake immobilized, he effortlessly retrieves the Dragon ball from its horn and releases the Ki ring. 

The pissed of snake burrows back into the earth to avoid another one of Vegeta’s blasts. 

“And that’s seven.” Goku says happily. 

“We could have simply killed it you know.” Vegeta frowns. “It would have been easier.” 

“We shouldn’t kill it for having something it doesn’t even want.” He smiles at the prince and moves over to the field. Vegeta follows. 

They summon the dragon. 

“I am the eternal dragon, Shenron. Speak your wishes so I may grant them.” 

“Hey, Shenron! So, we just wanna know something first. Are you able to bring back planets?” 

“Yes, I am capable of restoring planets that have already existed in this universe.” 

“Great!” Goku turns to Vegeta and smiles. 

Vegeta looks away. 

“Shenron, can you bring back planet Vegeta?” 

The dragon flinches, but nods. His eyes glow for a second, then, he states that its finished. 

“As a gift for saving this universe, Dende has given me the temporary ability to grant 5 wishes to you, Goku. So, now, you have 4 wishes left.” 

“Awesome, I’ll have to thank him next time I see him!” He smiles. “For the next wish, can you bring back the Saiyans?” 

“Yes, but I am unsure that decision is very wise-” 

Vegeta growls. The dragon tries again, only to receive death threatening glare. 

Shenron understands that he will not be able convince the two Saiyans on how bad of an idea this was and only mentally readied himself at how many lives he’s going to have to restore after this. 

“Know that this wish will cost you two wishes.” He states. His eyes glow, again, for a second. 

“It is done. You have 2 wishes left.” 

The prince thinks for a second and steps up. 

“With the exception of Broly, bring back all the saiyans that are scattered across our universe back to Vegeta.” 

“Good thinking Vegeta!” 

“I will try, but I cannot promise that I can retrieve all of them as the universe is quite vast.” 

Shenron's eyes glow once more. 

“You have one wish left” 

Vegeta and Goku stare at the dragon having no idea what to wish for. Suddenly, Goku’s face brightens up. 

“We wish for you to bring back our tails!” Vegeta whips his head around to give Goku a look of surprise. 

“A simple task.” He sighs out, almost tiredly so. 

The dragon eyes glow a final time before he disappears into the balls as they scatter across the planet. 

Vegeta feels a soft and fluffy appendage swing behind him. If he had been in a room alone, he would have hugged his tail and practically cried. He rapped it around his waist as to not hint his happiness to the man beside him. 

The other sees this and tries to copy it, succeeding, though in a stranger way than he would have liked. 

“I need a bath.” Vegeta comments. 

“Ehhh? Are you sure? Don’t you want to go now?” The younger asks impatiently. 

“I’ve been rolling around in the mud all day with you looking for those annoying dradon balls! So yes, bath first.” He confirms angrily. “In the meantime, distract yourself by locating the planet.” He flies in the direction of Capsule Corp, followed closely by his rival. 

\------------ 

After letting Vegeta enter the building, Goku closes his eyes and looks for energy signatures similar to Vegeta’s or his. The task of locating a planet seemed easier in theory since it nearly takes him a good 10 minutes, which is, frustratingly enough, longer than he’s ever spent looking for a planet. 

The older saying leaves the building and is met with a smile. Someday, he swears he’s going to tear that stupid smile right of his face. Goku extends his hand for Vegeta, ready to leave. 

Looking away, he puts his hand in Goku’s before disappearing. They reappear in a sort of docking bay for pods. People are running past them in a hurry, while other are flying above them. Everyone seemed to either have a look of confusion, panic or emotionless calm plastered over their faces. 

The sky glowed a light red and the rocks surrounding them hosted a more vermilion tan. 

Standing on this planet, Vegeta felt a sense of calm run over him. 

They had, conveniently, teleported to a landing bay right next to the royal palace. Which was good, because Vegeta preferred not to fly across a valley of saiyans only to be spotted and crowded with questions. 

He gestures for Goku to follow him as he walked towards the front gate of the castle where guards stood proud and firm. 

He was about to push open the doors when the guards stepped forward to block him and glared at him. 

“Move aside, men, I must meet with the king.” He sent glares to both men. 

“Everyone does, that doesn’t mean we’ll let you in. The King is currently having a discussion with the council, disturbance is prohibited.” 

“Tell me why I should give a shit.” 

The two guards were taken aback by the stranger’s statement. 

“’Geta, leave them alone, they’re only doing their job.” 

“Shut up, clown!” He turns back to the two fuming guards. “Fine! If you won't move, I'll move you myself!” He shouts before knocking both to the ground. 

(POV switch); (King Vegeta’s POV) 

“My King! We must figure out what is happening!” A council member shouts. 

“I KNOW THAT” The king shouts back in frustration, causing the others in the room to shrink in fear. 

He grunts as he sits on his throne, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. 

‘What the _HELL_ is going on today.’ He frustratingly thought to himself. ‘First, I'm in hell serving a life sentence, next I'm back on Vegeta, on the balcony where I died.’ 

“Someone must have brought us back somehow. The questions we should be asking is who, why and how they brought us back.” He grunts. “Well, first things first, we should get in control of the situation, stop the people from panicking, make sure we still have enough food and water, and make sure no one leaves the planet. We should take a count of all the saiyans that are here, since whoever did this might not have brought _everyone_ back.” 

The court nods and some start giving orders to the surrounding guards. A knock coming from the door catches everyone's attention. A servant opens the doors, quite nervous. 

“Um, uh, m-my king, I-” She speaks. 

“WE SAID NO INTERRUPTIONS, DIDN’T WE??” King Vegeta roars angrily. 

“Yes!” She squeaks. “I’ll leave!” 

“Come here!” He orders bitterly. 

She steps forward into the room and lowers herself to her knee. 

“Now tell me what you interrupted our meeting for, if the reasoning is good enough, I _just_ might let you leave with your life.” 

“As you asked, my king, we went to fetch your sons, but we could not find them in the palace or anywhere on the planet for that matter!” She states, surprisingly, without a stutter but is shaking slightly at the king’s murderous aura. 

“WHAT!?” He almost jumps out of his throne. He clutches his fists and grits his teeth. ‘Why would-’ 

His train of thought is interrupted by a guard stumbling into the room, looking like he just took the beating of a lifetime. 

“Oh what now.” He groans. 

“Sire! Two saiyans are making their way through the castle and are heading towards the throne room as we speak.” 

“They’re heading here, then? Well now, this is interesting.” 

The people in the room quiet as the guard was taken away for medical treatment. 

“What should we do my lord?” One of the council members asks. 

“Let them come to us, I have a feeling the next group to enter this room will be VERY interesting. Otherwise, I can just execute them.” He glares at the door. ‘Those next to enter this room might have an explanation for this whole mess.’ He thinks to himself. 

Everything is quiet as they hear footsteps nearing the room. The doors open and two men come in. The taller one was wearing an eyesore of an orange jumpsuit and a silly grin on his face that almost made the king want to punch him. 

The shorter one was wearing a strange and untraditional version of saiyan wear. He bore such a resemblance to the king, it was uncanny. He could have almost sworn that the man was his twin or his-… Son. 

The king shook his head lightly to get rid of the thought, he must think of them as intruders, nothing more. 

“Hmp, seemed bigger in my memories.” The shorter one stated. 

“Well, I think this place is HUGE! I’d probably get lost trying to find my way around!” The taller one chuckles. 

The other only grunted at the comment. 

“State your business.” The king asked, tired of being ignored. 

The smaller chuckles. 

“We are here to introduce ourselves.” He smiles cockily 

“Hmm?” The king questions. “Well, on with it then.” 

The larger moves closer and whispers, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” The other only response with a “Trust me and shut up.” 

“We are the ones that brought all of you back to life.” He speaks. “My name is Vegeta of Vegesai and this is my associate, Kakarot.” 

Gasps and whispers filled the room, the one named Kakarot looking much more nervous than he did before. 

“Is that so.” The king smirked; he was right all along. 

“My lord, I think this may be a farce.” One of the council members spoke up. A few more heads nodded, while others hummed in agreement. 

King Vegeta sends a vicious glare to all of them, they all stopped instantaneously. 

Vegeta chuckles and waves to Goku to stand by the entrance. The other was about to protest but decided against it, but he knew Vegeta needed to handle his father, alone. He obeys, begrudgingly, and leans on the door frame. 

The prince walks up to his father and sends a cold glare that could kill. 

The king chuckles. 

Vegeta smirks. 

“Well, I can tell you’ve been busy.” The king can feel the power coming off of his son. 

“Oh, more than you’ll ever know.” He speaks with a cocky tone. “Speaking of, you should check the scouter, my power level hasn’t remained stagnant over all these years you know.” 

The king smiles smugly and orders one of the guards to check it. 

The guard steps up and the scouter starts counting... And it continues counting... And it counts even higher, until it eventually explodes on his face. 

‘All that training with Whis in base form was more effective than I thought.’ Vegeta thinks to himself, as his smirk grew larger. The fact was, he had not powered up, not even slightly. 

The court stares in shock, then whispers sprang, soon, the entire court was slowly backing away, whispering even more. 

The king felt a sense of pride swell up in his chest but choked it down before it was visible. He only let slip a small smile for a second, though a second was all Vegeta really needed. 

He hears the one called Kakarot chuckle in the back of the room. It quickly turned more into a small laugh before being shut up by a bone chilling glare from Vegeta. 

“Tell me, how did you survive the planets explosion?” The king questioned. 

“I never came back when Freeza ordered us to. I stayed with Raditz and Nappa for the most part.” He scoffed. 

“I see. And your follower?” 

Vegeta snorted loudly as he broke eye contact with his father, his reaction surprising the king thoroughly, though the reaction was short, in his mind he was hysterical. He turns to the other, now pouting, saiyan and smirks. 

“Don't know, couldn’t care less.” 

A chuckle broke out of him when Goku started mumbling on how ‘uncool’ it was to just assume that he was Vegeta’s servant. 

“So, was it you who resurrected us and the planet?” 

“Yes. Well, me and Kakarot.” 

“But how??” 

“Cannot say.” 

He was frustrated by his son’s answer but did not push the topic any further. Whispers grew again. The prince could hear small parts of it, like ‘-definitely an impostor-’ ‘He’s lying-’ ‘Why wont the king just believe us!’. He frowns. He never expected them to be friendly at first, but he felt slightly insulted that they didn’t even recognize their prince. Moreover, it seemed they weren't scared of him just yet, which confused him, ‘Had the display not been enough?’ He thinks. 

He hears a small conversation. ‘-but didn’t the scouter blow up?’ ‘Probably rigged or malfunctioned. No way this imposter could be on freeza’s level-’ Vegeta growls in the direction of the saiyans, promptly shutting them up. ‘Maybe I should just blow the whole damn castle up to prove that I-’ 

“Hey Vegeta! I got an idea.” Goku says, fortunately cutting off his line of thought. 

“What.” He grunted back, annoyed by the interruption. 

“What if you showed them super saiyan?” Goku exclaims happily. 

The court went silent. 

“Well now, I believe that’s the first idea you’ve had today that wasn’t completely idiotic.” 

Goku wasn’t happy with that comment and went back to pouting furiously making Vegeta snort again, though softer this time. 

The prince turns back to his father, making eye contact. He got in a natural stance. 

Golden fire started booming under him and slowly enveloped his body. His black hair slowly changed to a yellow hue and his eyes turned a glowing light blue. Power and confidence permeated through the air like a scent. Vegeta crossed his arms and allowed his ego to skyrocket at the sight of everyone’s jaws dropping. ‘That certainly shut them up’ He thought to himself, expressing a smirk of satisfaction. 

“Hehe, I think you broke’em.” Goku teased. 

They both chuckle as the crowd tries, and fails, to recompose themselves. Whispers start up again. The king starts chuckling as well. He hadn't jaw dropped like the others, but he was quite surprised by his son’s strength. 

Vegeta clears his throat, successfully getting everyone's attention. “Now, believe it or not, this clown,” He points to Goku. “is even more powerful than I am.” 

“HUUUUUHHHH???” The court rages. 

“Impossible! You’re the prince!” and “Stop joking around, it's not funny!!” Were the main responses given by the crowd. But no matter how many times they begged the prince to stop fooling around he would not back down. 

Having said everything he wished to say, he powers down, sassily spins and walks away, motioning to Goku to follow him out. 

Goku turns towards the king and waves goodbye before catching up with the overconfident prince with a stupid, punchable, grin plastered on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Forgotten Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of the city turns into a family reunion....

They exited the castle relaxed and much happier than when they came. Vegeta started walking towards the city. 

“Hey, where are you going Vegeta?” 

“Giving you a short tour of the base, _unless_ , you don’t want to. I certainly wouldn’t want to force you.” He pauses. “Hmmm, I suppose I’ll just go back into the palace and speak more with my father.” He said, knowing how to taunt the other. 

Goku’s expression brightened as he shouted about how he wanted the tour. Vegeta smirked as he continued walking towards the city with Goku in toe. 

They entered the busy street and the larger saiyan couldn’t help but walk in front of the other, not that the prince complained since he would rather Goku receive most of the stares anyway. 

The marketplace was where most of the confusion stemmed from. Many were running around trying to find their families, others panicked and some just acted like the planet hadn't just been blown up, working on their jobs, or trying to sell something. 

“Hey, why are some people just acting like nothing happened?” Goku asks about the latter. 

Vegeta groans at the attempted small talk. “Some use work as a means to calm themselves before they blow something up. Now, stop bothering me.” 

As they walk through the crowds Goku felt increasingly more nervous. He expected most stares to be on the grown-up version of their prince, but instead many were actually on _him_ . Of course, he _was_ wearing a flashy orange gi. But even so... 

Vegeta also noticed the stares being directed towards his rival more. Even if it's what he wanted, it's still more than a little weird. 

They arrive at some sort larger space, almost plaza like. The prince makes a hard left turning to a smaller street. The earth saiyan follows, confused why they don’t just go through the other, much larger, street in front of them. 

The two warriors stop in front of a cave-like home. 

“Go inside, I’ll just wait out here.” Vegeta says, leaning on the wall beside the entrance. 

Goku obeys, though still thoroughly confused, he went inside and was met with the delicious sent of fresh meat. He saw a man and a woman packing and unpacking some stuff with their backs turned to him. The woman is the first to notice our hero. 

“Oh, sorry, we’re closed right now, you’ll have to-” She is cut off by the lack of oxygen in her lungs as she saw the ‘customer’. Her mouth was gaping open as she just stared at him, not paying any attention to the crate she dropped or the sound glass shattering. 

The man turns around and looks at the intruder ready for a fight, only for he too to feel all breath leave his lungs. He was staring at a copy of himself. Sure, there was the annoying Turles, but this wasn’t him, he could tell. 

Goku looked at both, confused. For some reason he felt a sort of attachment to the two there, but he couldn’t tell why. 

“Hey, ‘Geta, why are they staring at me like that?” 

Vegeta was almost surprised at the others stupidity. Almost. He sighs. 

“Use your brain for a second and think carefully to why I would bring us to a random home.” He pauses and snorts. “They’re your family, Kakarot.” 

Goku was in shock. He whips his head back around to look at the saiyan couple. 

The female steps forward. “Kaka-” She was cut off by a someone walking in through a door in the back of the shop. It was Raditz carrying a case. 

They all stare at each other for a second before Raditz put down what he was carrying and got in a defensive stance. 

“What are **you** doing here?” He asks with confusion and rage. 

Goku didn’t bother getting in a stance but kept his guard up, readying himself for battle. 

“Calm yourselves. **Both of you**.” The prince voiced, coming inside and glaring at Raditz. 

“P-prince Vegeta?!” The long-haired saiyan uttered. 

The woman went to cling to the older verson of Goku, almost hiding behind him. 

“Yes, it's me, Raditz.” Vegeta smirks, and again, letting his ego get the better of him. Tense silence fills the room. The older man is the first to speak up. 

“So, what is _the_ _great_ _prince of all saiyans_ doing in my little corner of the world.” He questions angrily. 

“Calm yourself, Bardock. I’m not here to punish anyone.” He states bluntly. “I’m just showing your idiot son around, nothing more.” 

“So, it IS Kakarot.” He chuckles, relaxing a little more. 

Vegeta turns to Goku, only to be met with an angry pout. He cracks a small smile and looks away. 

The woman, Gine, starts tearing up. She jumps on her son and they fall to the ground. Goku, unprepared, only giggles. 

“Oh, Kaka! I’m so happy you're alright!” She nuzzles into him. 

Bardock chuckles at Gine’s reaction. 

Raditz, still utterly confused, tries to figure out what's going on. 

“Prince Vegeta, if I may be so bold, why are you _with_ Kakarot in the first place?” Raditz questioned. 

Vegeta grunts. 

“Kakarot, Broly and I were the only saiyans left alive. So, unfortunately for me, I've had to put up with this idiot.” 

“What about the Broly guy?” 

“If you had to choose between an idiot or an unstable bastard as your sparring partner, who would you rather pick?” 

Raditz quickly opened his mouth to answer but the prince’s smirk told him that he already knew his answer. He turns to look at his younger brother sitting on the ground, laughing with his mother. His instincts told him to join in the small celebration, but he refused, crossing his arms, he walks back to the crate he was carrying. 

Goku turns towards the prince. 

“Hey, ‘Getaaaaaa.” He whines. 

Vegeta grunts in annoyance. “What is it, clown.” 

“Sit down with us! I can't explain everything here!” He waves down. 

“I will not sit on the floor!” 

“It's just a little dirt! We’ve sparred in worst.” 

He sighs harshly. “I am able to stand here just fine. Just continue.” 

Goku shrugs and turns back to his mother and is met with a shocked expression with a light bit of fear. 

(Time Skip!) 

They find themselves sitting on the ground chatting on end. Goku thoroughly enjoyed catching his parents up to the current events. Even Vegeta would join in sometimes, giving his point of view on certain situations. 

Bardock’s scouter goes off suddenly, cutting off the prominent conversation. 

“Hm. Looks like they need me for a sort of quick hunting mission.” 

“Oh, can't they ask for someone else?” Gine complains. 

“They did. A lot of people are coming.” He turns to leave, grunting back as Gine shouted her ‘goodbye’s and ‘see you later’s at him. 

“I think we should go as well, Kakarot.” Vegeta states as he makes for the exit. 

“Uh, suuure. I’ll see you later, uh, mom.” Goku almost stutters. ‘Man, this is gonna take more time getting used to than I thought.’ He sighs. 

Gine notices Goku’s hesitation, but only smiles at his effort. She waves as the two saiyans leaving. 

“Why’d we have to leave, ‘Geta” He questions. 

Vegeta growls at the use of his infuriating nickname. “Because, Kakarot, it is late, and they have work to do. We have distracted them enough.” Goku pouts but doesn't say anything else. Not noticing Vegeta’s stare on him. They begin heading towards the castle, flying above the masses to lessen the chances of being recognized. 

“I will be staying here permanently.” Vegeta says. 

“Huh? Well, yeah duh, ‘course you are! The castle is the only place you can actually sleep.” Goku says matter-of-factly. 

“Ugh, no, I mean on Vegeta.” He corrects. 

“WH-mpf!” Goku’s shouting is cut off by the prince shutting him up with a hand to his mouth. 

“Don’t scream, idiot!” He whisper-shouts. 

“Hmfpmh!” The other argues. Vegeta releases Goku’s face with a frown of confusion. 

The earth saiyan pauses, he thinks of what to say next. 

“Why? I thought you loved Bulma.” He decides to question. 

The prince’s face powders with a light pink. “I-” He tries to answer. “This is my home, these are my people. I cannot just give all this up for a relationship with the earth woman.” He counters as confidently as he can muster. 

They arrive at the front gate to the palace and Goku stops him from going any further. “Ok, but how are you going to tell her?” He asks seriously. 

“I...” He pauses. “I want _you_ to tell her what happened. If nothing else, she will at least listen to her friend.” 

Goku crosses his arms and pauses to think. “You do know that Bulma wont like that one bit.” He starts, before pausing again. “Fine, but I want to stay here for a little while too. I want to get to know my family better.” 

With that, the earth saiyan gets out of the prince’s way. “I’ll see you later Geta’!” He smiles at his rival, before IT’ing back to earth. 

(Back on earth) 

Bulma, extremely frustrated by her lover’s sudden disappearance, just finished explaining to Trunks that, no, his father isn't on some huge adventure and that, no, he shouldn’t follow him. 

Tired, but also behind on her most recent project, she pours herself a little bit of wine and starts working. The piece she’s handling is extremely delicate; any sudden movements could make it blow a fuse. 

With her tweezers, she grabs one of the wires and tugs on it slightly. Being very careful, she pulls another one closer to the first and starts- 

“Hi, Bulma!” A voice greeted her. 

She spun around so quickly she tripped on her feet and fell to the ground. The scientist looks up at the intruder, ready to punch their face off, only to see her longtime friend, Goku. 

“Ehehe, sorry, I guess I must have startled you.” He says, scratching the back of his head. 

Bulma was about to shout at him about giving her a heart attack her like that, before she heard fizzling behind her. She quickly turned around, panicked, and tried to fix the damage. It was too late. 

“H-hey, Bulma, I'm sorry. I-I didn’t mean t-to scare you.” He stuttered, seeing the rage build up around the earth woman. 

(Time Skip! One punch and a screaming fest later) 

They were both seated on a couch in the living room as Goku explained where he and Vegeta were. 

“-and then Vegeta we had to leave cause they had to work’n stuff, so we did. But while we were flying, Vegeta, kinda, might have, maybe, told me that he wanted to stay there forever an-” 

“WHAT!?” Bulma cut him off with a shriek. 

“That's what I said!” Goku retorted after shaking off bulma’s scream. 

“Why would- I mean- He- WHAT!?” She tried to articulate, utterly failing. 

“Let me get to that. I asked him why he would leave you and Trunks alone like that. He said that he had to take care of planet Vegeta, because it’s his home. So yeah, he told me to tell you, ‘cause you would be calmer about this around me than with him, well that’s what he said anyway. But I don’t know why you would be calmer around _me_.” 

Bulma hesitates, before shedding a tear. Actually, shedding several tears. Ok, maybe more like full on crying. Bulma buries her face into Goku shoulder as she cries. Right now, at this very second, Goku felt like punching Vegeta in the face _really hard_ , before he remembered the reason the prince did what he did. 

When she finally stopped crying, she pulled back from Goku’s shirt. 

“Why did you suggest bringing back Plant Vegeta? To take him away from me?!” She accused. 

“What? No!” The earth saiyan defended. “I just thought he needed other saiyans around, that’s all I swear!” 

“What?” She questioned curiously. 

“Well, I mean, I don’t know much about saiyan culture and all, so I thought I could help. And well, he looked kinda, lonely.” He finished, saying the last part in a whisper. 

Bulma thought about it for a second. She had noticed his more depressed demeanor lately but shrugged it off since he never talked about it with her. She bites her nail, damn, she should have said something. 

With a sigh, she looks back at the saiyan. “Fine, I can understand wanting to go back home. But you tell him that he has to visit sometimes, ok!?” Bulma half-shouts at him with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Ok, but could you do something for me?” Goku pauses at her gaze. “Could you tell Chi-Chi about what happened? You see I-, um, I want to stay on planet Vegeta for a while.” He chuckles nervously. 

“To get to know your family, right?” She smiles. “Fine.” 

“Great! Thank you!” He shouts happily, jumping off the couch. 

“Remember, he needs to come visit sometimes.” She repeats to her friends. 

“Right!” He presses his fingers to his temple once more. “Oh! Almost forgot! Could I ask one last favor?” 

Bulma raises a brow. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance starts kicking up (but not really?) and Bardock gets an ominous vision.

When Goku IT'ed himself to Vegeta's location, the last thing he expected was to find himself on a grassy cliff surrounded by old ruins. Broken and decrepit walls littered the soft grass and flower-like plants. The sunset fell in the distance as Vegeta, who had not noticed Goku's presence, stood there staring at it with a longing gaze.

The earth saiyan felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. He took a step forward, making enough noise for the prince to notice him.

Vegeta, not taking a second to think, punched the intruder into the broken wall behind them. He took both their hands and pinned them against the hard rock, ready to severely scold whoever would dare sneak up on the prince of all saiyans.

That is, until he saw what he had pinned. He saw a flustered and blushing Goku, a little surprised to have been pinned against the stone wall. He flinched at the sight.

He let go of the other saiyan and turned to face the sunset again, trying his best to hide the small blush the fell on his own cheeks.

"So, uh, where are we?" Goku asked, before things got any more awkward than they already were.

Vegeta almost jumped at the question. He recomposed himself and turned towards a path in the trees to leave. "Nowhere important, idiot." He said as he walked away.

He heard Goku mumble something under his breath, before joining him. The silence between the two as they walked through the forest was too much for Vegeta to bear.

He sighs. "Kakarot." He calls, seeing the other's gaze flip from the red sky onto the prince. "I visited your family while you were away, turns out they do not have enough space for you in their home. Raditz lives in a separate home, but living with him, before you get to know each other, will be quite awkward. So... Under those circumstances, I invite you to stay at the castle."

"Really?" Goku asked shocked at the other's generosity. He had been fully prepared to sleep in the wilderness if need be. He never expected Vegeta to invite him to stay at his place. It was a pleasant surprise. "Sure, I guess that sounds better than living in the wild." He chuckles.

The conversation pauses. They walk down the narrow path and Vegeta couldn't help but notice all the very different types of flora. He looks back at the ignorant saiyan, with a question tickling his tongue. Something he'd been itching to ask but didn't want to seem desperate for.

"H-how did the woman take it." He curses his stutter.

"Oh, well," Goku scratches the back of his head, trying to find the right words. "she screamed at first, but then I explained some stuff, and then she asked questions, aaaand then she cried. After she cried, she asked me to tell you that she wants you to at least visit them once and a while."

Vegeta sighed in relief. At least she isn't going to try and come here on a makeshift spaceship and scream at him. He could find time to visit them, right?

Before Vegeta could answer that, they arrive at the castle, entering with little resistance.

They walk the halls of the palace until Goku begins sniffing the air like a trained bloodhound on a mission. The scent he was following led him to a rather large door. He opened it slightly and was met with the powerful scent of oil, meat and seasoning. The smell was almost overwhelming, it made his tail, the appendage he'd completely forgotten about, uncurl from his waist and wag behind him, similar to a love-sick puppy.

The earth saiyans actions did not go unnoticed by the prince, who lightly smiled at the other's antics.

"If you want to stay here and smell the food being prepared in the kitchen, I'm sure no one will mind. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to _go eat_." He says as he walks off, savoring, with a smirk, the way Goku whined his name and pouted.

They continued along the halls until they reached a fancy room with a large table in the center. Vegeta sat down and motioned Goku to do the same. He sat down on a chair directly facing the prince and waited.

It only took a minute for the cooks and maids to enter with steaming hot platers of food. Plate after plate entered and Goku was in awe at the variety, salads with dressing, juicy steak, mountains of piping hot rice, 4 large platers of gigantic sized ribs, what looked like a steamed duck and alien-like foods that the earth saiyan couldn't even begin to describe. The two swiftly devoured their food, lunging at it like wild animals who hadn't eaten in days.

Vegeta paused after swallowing his 5th steak. He glances around the room and sees two guards standing by one of the entrances. He motions for one to come over. With a nervous jolt, the man comes closer.

"What is it, my lord."

"Will my father be joining us?"

"Unfortunately, his majesty is extremely busy with work. He will be eating later on." The prince, please with his answer, waves him off with a 'thank you' (surprising the guard). They finish their meal rather quickly and Vegeta tells the servants to prepare Goku his own chambers.

"Hey 'Geta. Let's spar." He asks in his usual enthusiastic way.

"What? Why?" Vegeta questions.

Goku waddles in his chair. "Well, it's gonna take a while for the rooms to be ready right? Plus, I've been itching to fight you since our spar back on earth."

"You're the one who wanted to stop for a 'small break', so it's your own fault if you're not satisfied." He retorts with a frown, not noticing how his sentence sounded without context. "Fine, but let's do it somewhere farther away from the castle, I don't want to destroy the palace."

Excitedly, Goku jumps out of his seat with a grin.

(Time Skip!)

They finished the spar with a broken landscape and Goku having to IT back to earth to get some sensu beans. Both him and Vegeta were pretty banged up. Goku especially. For some reason, the prince seemed to have some pent-up rage he needed to let go of... or maybe it's more accurate to say 'anxiety'.

Once they got back to the castle, Vegeta called a maid to lead Goku to his temporary chambers.

They both said their goodbyes for the day and went their separate ways. Well, Goku said goodnight, Vegeta mostly just grunted and growled.

The girl led our hero to a relatively large room. It almost looked like an apartment. A very large, house-like, apartment (We're calling it an apartment from now on, because I found it funny). The living room was mixed with a small kitchen, separated by a bar table. In the middle of the room, there was a coffee table, surrounded by a large couch on one side and two armchairs on the other. It was very fancy, much fancier than anything Goku could ever afford.

"Please wait here, sir, your nightwear will be brought to you soon." She politely says.

"Oh, uh, actually, I'm good on clothes, so there's no need." He responds.

"Of course, please call through the tablet if you need anything." The maid says, referring to the tablet on the wall next to the door.

"Sure." Goku didn't really like all the formality of being called "sir" but didn't want to trouble the maids, so he just let it be.

With a bow, she makes her exit, leaving Goku to explore "his room" in awe.

He enters the side room to the right, closest to him, only to find the bathroom. It was dainty and looked a lot like the bathrooms back on earth. It had white tiles covering every inch of the walls and ground, a sink, toilet, and shower. Although the shower was much more complex than Goku would dare admit.

He closes the door and moves to the second one. It was the bedroom. Though, the bed was much larger than he was used to. He walked to it and let himself fall on top of the soft sheets. The comfort of the bed, the sunset warming his skin through the large window and the silence of the world around him made it more than easy for him to fall asleep. Listening to his heartbeat until he fell unconscious.

-

(On the hunting party's ship)

Bardock felt at peace slaughtering a herd of cow-like creatures. Maybe it was just his instincts telling him that it was natural. He brought back his kills to the ship and heard the others laughing at how easy it was to hunt the large beasts. He would join in on their laughter if he wasn't so tired, so instead, he opted to ignore them and walked to a corner of the cafeteria by a large window, staring out at the snowy planet.

So much had happened today, it's mind-boggling.

He was brought back from the dead after so many years and meets his grown-up son. He finds out that his son was not only prince Vegeta's rival, but currently stronger than the higher class saiyan. He'd also learned that his son had apparently killed Raditz, his own brother, which he'd reprimanded him strongly for. He learned that the younger seemed to be even more happy-go-lucky than his mother, which was surprising, since Bardock had always thought Gine was the happiest saiyan alive.

Then there was also the apologetic way Raditz looked at his younger brother, which only served to confuse Bardock, and the long looks the prince gave the young man when he wasn't looking (which was most of the time) that Kakarot seemed completely oblivious to.

His son acted nothing like a saiyan and had no self-awareness. It was irritating, and yet for some strange reason, he couldn't get angry. The stupid grin he gave almost made Bardock cry, both from embarrassment and from happiness (though mostly from embarrassment).

Then there are his stories themselves. Stories about tournaments, masters, life after death, space travel. It was all very entertaining. Especially when he described his fight with Freeza on Namek. Even his eldest stopped sulking and moved out of his corner of the home to listen to the fight in admiration.

A sudden flash of pain cuts off the saiyan's train of thought and causes him to hit his head against the window he'd been staring out of. He let out a small scream and grabbed his skull to add pressure, easing the ache. Images, unknown to him, were passing through his mind, one after the other.

When the pain finally subsides, his mind was blank. It had been years since the last time he had a vision of the future and he didn't exactly have fond memories of the pain. This time, though, it was worse.

"Bardock?! Are you ok?" He vaguely heard from his left but couldn't make out who it was. Everything was dark and all he was able to hear was a low buzzing in his ears, he opens his mouth to speak but can barely whisper.

"Damn y-you......Vegeta...." He lets slip before passing out. 


End file.
